choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Desire
This page contains the choices in Desire & Decorum, Book 1 and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! ''' Setup Choices '''Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 * Plaits and Pins (��15) * Fiery Waves (��20) * Blonde Chignon * Untamed Curls * Upswept Brunette Choice 3 * Perfect! Let's away! * Not quite right. Let's try something else. Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is your first name? Default is "Clara". Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is character's surname? Default is "Mills". Chapter One: The Journey Ahead Choices Choice 1 * Incredibly rude! (No effect) * At least pleasant-looking. (No effect) Choice 2 * You shouldn't have lied to me! (No effect) * There's nothing to forgive. (Mama +Relationship) Choice 3 * I could never ask that of you! (Briar +Relationship) * Only if you're sure. (Briar +Relationship) Choice 4 * Sheer Elegance (��20) * Beaded Beauty (��15) * A Maiden Fair * Empire Evening Choice 5 * A Band of Jewels (��20) * A Perfect Plume (��20) * A Bontiful Bloom (��15) * A Touch of Shade * A Hatless Head "First Impressions" - You've unlocked the Closet! Choice 6 * Is absolutely breathtaking! (No effect) * Could fit my home ten times over! (No effect) Choice 7 * Do you think of nothing but romance? (No effect) * I concur. He was quite agreeable. (No effect) Choice 8 * All right, since you insist... (+Manners) * There's no way I'm doing that! (No effect) Grandmother +Relationship (If you wear a diamond outfit.) Choice 9 ''' * I remember you! (No effect) * You're quite handsome. (Sinclaire +Romance) '''Choice 10 * I suppose even wealth and position has its limits. (No effect) * Perhaps your fortune will change shortly. (Sinclaire +Romance) Choice 11 * Tour the estate gardens with Mr. Sinclaire (��12) * Retire to the house. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * At least passes the time? (No effect) * Allows you to grow closer with someone? (Sinclaire +Romance) Diamond Choice 2 * Low birth. (No effect) * Wit. (No effect) * Handsome looks. (Sinclaire +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 *To me, you are arrogant and vain. (No effect) *I find you to be rather alluring. (Sinclaire +Romance) *You're right. I don't wish to share that with you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * I always have a point. (No effect) * Was that a genuine smile? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Brush his hand. (Sinclaire +Romance) * Stand up. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * It was enlightening. (No effect) *I hope we will see more of each other. (Sinclaire +Romance) "Paving the Path" - You toured the Edgewater gardens with Mr. Sinclaire. Chapter Two: Ties That Bind Choices Choice 1 *Hug him. (Father +Relationship) *Step back. (No effect) Choice 2 *I'm so sorry. (Father +Relationship) *I know I can never take his place. (No effect) Choice 3 *It's like a dream come true! (Father +Relationship) *I...I can't. (No effect) Choice 4 *Go to the gallery. (��15) *Retire for some time. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *I won't be ashamed of who I am. (Father +Relationship) *But others will still judge me for my birth. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *This is a great responsibility. (No effect) *I will never be able to remember all these names! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *How could you let him do that? (No effect) *Why did you never try to find me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Take his hands. (No effect) *Step away. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Having a family. (No effect) *Getting wealth and power. (No effect) *Improving my marriage prospects. (No effect) "A Lady of Edgewater" - You learned about your family's history from your father! Choice 5 *I am Lady Clara of Edgewater. (+Manners) *But that's not what you said before. (No effect) Choice 6 *I'm so glad you're here with me. (Briar +Relationship) *I'll never think of you as a servant. (Briar +Relationship) *Ooh, if you're my maid, do you have to do my bidding? (Briar +Relationship) Choice 7 *Is all I could ever have wanted. (No effect) *Is fine, but I have a wicked stepmother. (No effect) *Wants me to be 'Lady Clara, do you believe it! (No effect) Choice 8 *But I don't know how to do any of that! (No effect) *I always wanted to be an accomplished lady. (No effect) "Seamstress" - You acquired the Embroidery Frame! Choice 9 *Dress to Impress (��25) ( ) (+Manners) *Empire Evening (No effect) "Daughter of the House" - Your outfit impressed the earl and dowager countess! (If you wear the diamond outfit.) Choice 10 *Father, are you going to adopt her son? (No effect) *That makes sense. (Mr. Marlcaster +Relationship) *Is that even legal? (Grandmother +Relationship) Choice 11 *I look forward to greeting you as a sister. (Miss Sutton +Relationship) *Watch what you call me. (No effect) Choice 12 This is a timed choice. *So, tell me about yourself, Miss Sutton... (Miss Sutton +Relationship) *So, tell me about yourself, Mr. Marlcaster... (Mr. Marlcaster +Relationship) If the timer ends, you stay silent. Choice 13 *I did not grow up on a pig farm! (No effect) *My village was small, but people were generous and kind. (+Manners) *I much prefer life at Edgewater. (+Manners) Choice 14 *You are a delight to the eye. (Harper +Romance) *You have a kind way with animals. (No effect) Choice 15 *You were a soldier? (No effect) *Which war? (No effect) Choice 16 *Would take a horse over most men, too! (No effect) *Wonder how you feel about a lady? (Harper +Romance) *Wish more people were like that. (No effect) Choice 17 *Can't stand her! (No effect) *Thought my face would crack from forcing a smile. (No effect) Choice 18 *Go for a moonlight ride with Mr. Harper. (��20) *Return to the house. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *A little nervous! (No effect) *Sure I'll be great! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Ride with you. (Harper +Romance) *Change to a man's saddle. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Was not born free? (No effect) *Sounds like a wise man. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Love riding with you. (Harper +Romance) *Am growing tired. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Should like us to do this again. (Harper +Romance) *Bid you good night. (No effect) "Accomplished Horsewoman" - You went riding with Mr. Harper! Chapter Three: Threading the Needle Choices Choice 1 *And I offer my sincerest apologies. (+Manners) *But keep your opinions to yourself. (No effect) Choice 2 *I'm pleased to formally meet you at last! (No effect) *So you're the beauty I met before! (Parsons +Romance) Choice 3 *Is better than I could have dreamed. (No effect) *Has been challenging, courtesy of my dear family. (No effect) *Looks better, after meeting an alluring lady like you. (Parsons +Romance) Choice 4 *I'm sorry. I didn't mean to exclude you. (Miss Sutton +Relationship) *This is a private conversation. (No effect) Choice 5 *I'm so sorry you had to endure that. (No effect) *Perhaps your luck will turn around soon. (No effect) Choice 6 *How generous you are. (No effect) *It's a shame your own skills are lacking. (No effect) *Don't act as if I were not sitting right here. (No effect) Choice 7 *Accompany Miss Parsons in song. (��17) *Let Miss Parsons play alone. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *The two secret lovers. (No effect) *The naval officer lost at sea. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Against the piano. (No effect) *On Miss Parson's shoulder. (Parsons +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 *It's only because of you. (Parsons +Romance) *''We'' were brilliant. (No effect) *I was nervous the entire time! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Your practice has certainly paid off. (No effect) *I wish I could play just as well. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *I wish that were true. (No effect) *That's not what I have in mind. (No effect) *I'd hope you would as well. (Parsons +Romance) "Staying Sharp" - You and Miss Parsons sang a duet together. Choice 8 *I wanted to hear the latest about Mr. Sinclaire! (No effect) *Is it always like this? (No effect) Choice 9 *We'll be good friends. (No effect) *We'll be very close. (Parsons +Romance) Choice 10 *Take piano lessons. (��15) ( ) *Decline the piano lessons. ( ) Adding the pianoforte to your parlor will unlock special music scenes. Choice 11 *Don't let it happen again. (No effect) *It's all right. I'll manage. (No effect) *Your company makes it worth it. (Harper +Romance) Choice 12 *Very generous! (No effect) *Too much to accept! (No effect) Choice 13 *Had some fantastic snide remarks. (No effect) *Saved me from a world of embarrassment. (No effect) *Taught me how to play the pianoforte. (No effect) Third option available if you choose to take piano lessons in Choice 10. Choice 14 *What honor do I have to thank for this visit? (No effect) *Shouldn't you have been at sewing circle today? (No effect) Choice 15 *Promising. (Grandmother +Relationship) *Proud. (No effect) *Above my station. (No effect) Choice 16 *Accept the courtly graces lessons. (��16) *Finish getting ready. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Take. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Hide behind the fan. (No effect) *Rest the fan against my lips. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Utterly ridiculous. (No effect) *Sensible enough. (+Manners) Diamond Choice 4 *He's won your love. (Grandmother +Relationship) *You desire an acquaintance. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Mr. Sinclaire? (Path A) *Duke Richards? (Path B) *The other eligible bachelors? (No effect) You can choose who to ask about first. This just determines the order. Diamond Choice 6 (Path A) *It would be a smart match. (No effect) *I could never marry him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Path B) *I enjoy the sound of that. (No effect) *But a duke would never marry a natural daughter like me. (No effect) "Fan the Flame" - You prepared for the garden party with the dowager countess. +Manners Choice 17 *I will not let you down. (Grandmother +Relationship) *Nothing could possibly go wrong. (No effect) Chapter Four: Best Foot Forward Choices Choice 1 *Will be interesting to meet. (No effect) *Should be excited to meet me. (No effect) Choice 2 *Lovely Lace (��25) ( ) (Grandmother +Relationship) *A Maiden Fair (No effect) Choice 3 *I hope we're not interrupting. (No effect) *I should not be surprised that you dance as well. (No effect) Choice 4 *Admire. (No effect) Choice 5 *Accept the dance shoes. (��15) ( ) *Decline the dance shoes. ( ) Choice 6 *Friendly to talk with. (No effect) *Invaluable for information. (No effect) *A great match for Miss Daly. (No effect) Choice 7 *The lower classes understand basic courtesy. (No effect) *I'm friendly to everyone. (+Manners) Choice 8 *Pleased to see you again so soon. (No effect) *You look dashing as always, I see. (Sinclaire +Romance) Choice 9 *That's unfortunate to hear. (No effect) *Perhaps you can use today to practice. (No effect) Choice 10 *My father? (No effect) *Me? (No effect) Choice 11 (Only if you took the Diamond option in Choice 16 of Chapter 3) *'Kiss me.' (Sinclaire +Romance) *'I wish you would leave.' *'We can be friends.' (No effect) Choice 12 *Challenge Mr. Sinclaire to a game of skittles. (��18) *Walk away. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Take it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *I could use a quick refresher. (No effect) *I don't need any help. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Center pin. (Six pins) ⬅ Correct *Side pin. *Front pin. The option order is randomized. Diamond Choice 4 *What an excellent shot! (No effect) *That was close... but not perfect. *Apologies if my looks blinded you. (Sinclaire +Romance) Diamond Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *Mr. Sinclaire. (Sinclaire +Romance) *The crowd. *The red pin. (Strike) ⬅ Correct The option order is randomized. Diamond Choice 6 *I told you I'd come out victorious. (No effect) *It was a close match. (+Manners) Diamond Choice 7 *Beginner's luck. (No effect) *My raw talent. *My feminine wiles. (Sinclaire +Romance) "Spare A Moment" - You defeated Mr. Sinclaire in a round of skittles. (If you got at least one correct answer.) Choice 13 *I've also looked forward to this meeting. (No effect) *You're not what I expected. (No effect) Choice 14 *By all means, go ahead. (+Manners) *I'd prefer to speak about anything else. (No effect) Choice 15 This is a timed choice. *The table! *The tent! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *The greenhouse! (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 16 *Escape to the lakefront. (��19) *Remain at the party. ( ) Diamond Choice 8 *It's still stealing! *You continue to leave me astounded. (Parsons +Romance) *Yes, for the good of the ducks! (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Like you as much as I do. (Parsons +Romance) *Eat as much as I wish I could. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *You can't enjoy fun without serious times as well. (No effect) *We can still cause some mischief. (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 This is a timed choice. *Run slow! *Run fast! (You win) ⬅ Correct *Run last! (You lose) Diamond Choice 12 *Exhilarating! (No effect) *Tiring. Diamond Choice 13 *It means we'll be the greatest of friends! (No effect) *I feel the same way. (Parsons +Romance) Diamond Choice 14 *We'll meet again soon enough. (No effect) *I will long for your company as well. (Parsons +Romance) "Lucky Duck" - You and Miss Parsons escaped to the estate lake together. Parsons +Romance (If you went to the lakefront.) Choice 17 *Mr. Sinclaire (Path A) *Miss Parsons (Path B) *Duke Richards (Path C) Choice 18 (Path A) *Will you not ask me to dance? (Sinclaire +Romance) *Admiring the couples, I see? Choice 18 (Path B) *Forget them. I only have eyes for you. (Parsons +Romance) *We'll give them something to really gossip about. (No effect) Choice 19 This is a timed choice. *Left. (No effect) *Right. (+Dance) ⬅ Correct Choice 20 (Path C) *No harm was done. (Duke Richards +Relationship) *Thank you for having my back. Choice 21 This is a timed choice. *Grab Mr. Marlcaster's hand. (+Dance) ⬅ Correct *Brush past Mr. Marlcaster. (No effect) Choice 22 (Path A) *Stare back. (Sinclaire + Romance) *Focus on the other couples. (No effect) Choice 22 (Path B) *Smile back. (Parsons + Romance) *Focus on the other couples. (No effect) +Dance if you took the Diamond option in Choice 5 of this chapter. "A Dance to Remember" - You impressed your dance partner with your dancing skills. (If you got all three +Dance. Only possible if you took the Diamond option in Choice 5 of this chapter.) "Footloose" - You impressed your dance partner with your dancing skill. (If you got two +Dance.) "Putting on Heirs" - You're the new heiress to the Edgewater Estate. Choice 23 *Looks like I'm in charge now. (No effect) *I can only imagine how hard this must be. (Mr. Marlcaster +Relationship) Chapter Five: The Road to London Choices Choice 1 * Make you proud. (No effect) * Never be able to compete! (No effect) Choice 2 This is a timed choice. * Miss Parsons! (No effect) * The Holloways! (Grandmother +Relationship) * Us! (No effect) If the timer ends, you say nothing. Choice 3 * I consider you my sister already. (No effect) * I'm aiming for a higher title than that. (No effect) * I would rather I could marry you. (Miss Parsons +Romance) Choice 4 * Insulting. (No effect) * Exciting. (No effect) Choice 5 * Maybe you'd find a husband there too. (Briar +Relationship) * You'd be heartbroken to leave Mr. Wood. (Briar +Relationship) Choice 6 * Habit Forming (��25) ( ) * A Maiden Fair (No effect) Choice 7 * Will find a husband worthy of Edgewater. (No effect) * Would rather stay here with you. (No effect) Choice 8 * I doubt I can change their minds. (No effect) * I will blind them with my charms. (+Manners) * If the countess were my mother, I'd want to rebel! (Grandmother +Relationship) Choice 9 * Buy the horse myself. (��20) * Hope she finds a good home. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What do you name the horse? The default is "Clover". "A Horse and Her Girl" - You bought the horse. Choice 10 * They like their independence. (No effect) * They are unimpressed with their choices. (No effect) Choice 11 * Walk with Mr. Harper. (��16) * Walk with Miss Parsons. (��16) * Walk alone. ( ) Diamond Choice 2 (Harper) *I feel like I'm finally in my rightful place. *I'm afraid I'll embarrass my family. (No effect) *I wish he hadn't lifted me so above you. (Harper +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 (Harper) *Will never forget where I came from. (No effect) *Want you to be loyal to me. (Harper +Romance) Diamond Choice 4 (Harper) *Delicate. (No effect) *Wild. (No effect) *Not a flower. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Harper) *To marry a gentleman who will support me. (No effect) *To marry a man like you. (Harper +Romance) *To run Edgewater myself. "A Simple Stroll" - You walked with Mr. Harper. Diamond Choice 2 (Parsons) *Know in our hearts what is right. (No effect) *Do all we can to protect ourselves. Diamond Choice 3 (Parsons) *Am sure you just haven't met the right man yet. (No effect) *Understand. *Have never felt that for a man either. Diamond Choice 4 (Parsons) *Will be a great poet! *Cannot remain a spinster. *Must read me your poetry some time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Parsons) *To be an actress like my mother. *To marry for love. (No effect) *To never be dependent on a man. "A Simple Stroll" - You walked with Miss Parsons. Choice 12 * Massive! (No effect) * Busy! (No effect) * Smelly! (No effect) Choice 13 * Ask for directions. (No effect) * Go explore! (No effect) Choice 14 This is a timed choice. * Jump out of the way! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Scream! (No effect) * Freeze! (No effect) If the timer ends, you freeze. The option order is randomized. Choice 15 * Watch where you're going! (No effect) * If you wanted to meet me, you could have said so... (Nobleman +Romance) "Nobleman" is Imperial Prince Hamid, but you don't find out until after this choice, so it just says "Nobleman." Choice 16 * Your Highness. (No effect) * Your Handsomeness... (Hamid +Romance) Choice 17 * I would love to travel the world! (No effect) * London's far enough from home for me. (No effect) * Have you fallen in love in any of them? (Hamid +Romance) Choice 18 * Tour London with Prince Hamid. (��17) * Say goodbye here. ( ) Diamond Choice 6 *How did a prince come to serve as an envoy? (No effect) *Tell me about Constantinople. (No effect) *Do you have a wife waiting for you at home? (Hamid +Romance) Diamond Choice 7 *What makes you happy? (No effect) *How should I grab for happiness? (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Did not deserve such courtesy. (No effect) *Will remember you with kindness. (No effect) "An Imperial Tour" - Imperial Prince Hamid showed you around London. Diamond Choice 9 *I shall consider myself spoken for. (Hamid +Romance) *You shall have to see if you can get to me first. (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Desire & Decorum